onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesome!/612 prediction
612 Terror Looms. Page1 Madam Shirley Cafe at the room where Sanji were allocated. Sanji:ahh I feel better now.I want to see them mermaids.I belive i can control it now. Chopper:Ahhhh NoooO!!!don't u dare remove all those medical things. Klingtaingahstingtong.Chopper try to contain pushing him to the bed. Madam Shirley:What's with the ruckus!Why are u still here i thought i already kick you out. Chopper:but madam shirley?please he is still unwell. Madam:he look well to me.go now. Page2 Ryugu Kingdom.Somewhere inside the castle.A lady and a mermaid talking Lady:So this is where the loyalty resides.So you're the mermaid princess? Mermaid Princess:Yes Iam.I glad to see you.Some of our guards saw you guys coming.What an enterance. Lady:Glad to see you too.But my crew is seperated I guess.Well it's been always like this. but don't worry.As soon as Van Decken Appear I know very well my captain will hit him first.Especially what happen earlier. Mermaid Princess:What happen earlier?So its true what Megalo says? Page3 Thousand sunny.At the darker area of the mermaid cove.Light can be seen in Thousand Sunny. Zoro:Franky.When will you be done??There is no damage here.Common lets go.Let search for our crew!we gonna miss out on the good things staying in this dark place. Franky with his nimple light on:Are U scared ZORO!shining his niple light to his face.like"those typical ghost story telling??" Page4 Zoro:Are you serious Franky?Enough of those silly face.Can i go now? Franky:Ok iam almost finish now.You can go right about SUPPER! Franky just finishing his last touch up. Zoro:I'll go now.Take good care of this.I'll find the rest! Franky:repeat everything zoro say's with his robo voice.Ehh wait don't get lost!!! Zoro:I came first remember! Franky talking to himself:Chey..First?I wonder if he get any help along the way.but it have been two years \so i belive he won't be lost this time. Zoro talking to himself:Like i ever get lost.They're the one who always get lost and end up they find for me.*shake head* Page5 Sanji:Youououou sooososo beeeautauttiitiifulll*covering his nose*areee aree u thehetthethe merrrmaiddmaiid princess?? Chopper:No madam shirley.you're too beautiful for him.Please please go back to the cafe i'll bring him out right away. Splash and Splatter:Hey hey going so soon sanji chan??*posing their mucles*Common we have yet to taste your food. Sanji:Like i ever cook for you.Kick both splash and splatter. Both of them were send flying out breaking the room back wall. Splash and splatter fall flat outside the cafe. Page6 Chopper:Ahh i got an idea.Not sure if Luffy allow this but. Chopper runs to Splash and Splatter:Would u be in our crew?I think you guys could help Sanji. Sanji:Who give u the right to recruit people you bear! Sanji Jumps and kick Chopper:I cook you if have any other silly ideas!! Chopper deflects Sanji kick:Owwouwww.U certainly got stronger Sanji.anyway as i were saying they would be a solution to your pervyness!! Page8 Sanji:I won't accept this! Kick splash and Splatter again.but this time Splash and Splatter block. Splash and splatter:Splashing Splat! Splash throw a punch while Splatter jump kick Sanji. Sanji were sent back to the room and broke another wall. Page9 Caribou:Stay here u mermaid.I WILL see what causing this ruckus.Don't dare getting away again.As u see iam a monster. Form his hand to his liquidy muddy state. Caribou then look on what happening.While thinking:Pfft.Black Leg Sanji Isn't that strong as i thought .Hahaha.Maybe i'll kill him first and that pet.With one "monster out"it's an easy kill Shows Ishilly being wrapped while Caribou showing his power scaring IShilly. Page10 Fishman underling 1:Officer Ikaros Muhhi.We found the Strawhats' ship.They're at the mermaid cove but very close to Noah.So what's the order? Ikaros Muhhi:Well let's just wait for Hordi Jones. As soon Muhhi speak his captain name.Hordi Jones went in the Pirate Lounge.Where all the officer hang out plotting. Dosun:Captain!Our junior have found Strawhats' ship.Dosun.Dosun.i think we should take the ship.Dosun that can lure Strawhat to come to us.They need the ship don't they?dosun. Hordi Jones:Hmmm.earghhh.exhales inhales.I guess. Hordi Jones:what are u waiting for!did't u here your officer!throw a knife towards the fishman. Page11 Zoro walking seeing all sort of things in the mermaid cove.But he seems to walk to in circles. Zoro:eyy?There's too many of the similar shops.Where can i get for weights?eargh this is getting irritating.And the shop owners to why?are the look a like. Zoro:Shopkeeper!where can i find shop that sells weights for weightlifting?And are u guys siblings? Shopkeeper:Sibling??what??no no no you been walking around i've been watching u.here i walk u to the shop/ Zoro:What?u think iam dumb?i walk there myself just show the direction. Shopkeeper shows Zoro how to get to the shop. Page12 Zoro:Iam gonna kill that old merman if i ever see him again.He certainly send me the wrong way.He think iam idiot or something. Zoro walk and bangs what look like a merman octopus. Hyozu:Eyyy man!don't u have eyes?What are u doing here anyway?you're walking to NOAH! Zoro:Noah?why are u carrying two fishmen are you a medic?Show me the way back will you. Hyozu:Are You criticising me?Roronoa"Pirate Hunter"Zoro?? Hyozu put Hammond and the other on the floor.:you want trouble Zoro. Page13 Thousand Sunny is being ambush by 6 fishman and 4 sea monster one of the fishman:we gotta be careful.It seem there's one strawhat pirate in the ship Franky:turns and look what happening. Page14 Madam Shirley:HEY!!!you guys get out.out i say!I knew it.It's only the cook and doctor but look at the damage!they destroy the back part of my cafe!!!!YOUUU!! Suddenly some liquid wrap around her. Caribou:You want it?come and get it. Caribou runs away with Madam Shirley. Caribou:don't worry madam shirley he will surely try to save u.after all he is a "ladies man"........ kahahahahaha Page15 Four part in the last page. Zoro getting ready to wield his sword:Don't think like you know me! Sanji get up from the debris:You!! rookie bastar!while you two i deal with you later. Franky positioning himself to his famous weapon left aiming at the fishmen:Zoro zoro.Look at the chance you missing here zoro-kun. Chopper looking in awe but not to Sanji but to Splash and Splatter:Really you guys could be our savoir.I'll ask luffy when they come back!! Hope u like it!the ending is pretty rush cause iam sleepy.Sorry.but i hope it will be as good as User:Yountoryuu